There are a number of backpacks in use today. An early example of a combination outdoor jacket and pack is U.S. Pat. No. 2,165,348. The jacket has a zipper and collar. When used as a pack, the jacket is simply turned inside out, exposing straps to carry the enclosed jacket. There is also a back pocket in the back of the jacket which can be used for carrying loads when the jacket is worn. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,080 shows a carrying case with multiple compartments. When not in use, one of the compartments may be folded over into a stored position and secured by a flap. The flap carries a clip so that the carrying case may be carried on the belt of a user. There is also a shoulder strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,777 shows a combination cargo pack with a plurality of compartments including side pockets. A front panel is secured by a slide fastener. The panel contains a pouch for a garment such as a hooded jacket or parka. There is also a strapped handle for carrying the pack sewed to a top panel as well as shoulder straps for carrying the pack. Within the pouch are tie down straps whose purpose is to tie down the flap closure when the jacket is worn. The straps are used in cooperation with a pair of buckles attached to the bottom panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,040 is an example of a combination pack which has in its rear two storage compartments, one of which is used to store a motorcycle cover and the other is used to store a rain suit. Both the rain suit and cover are attached to a pouch in the pack. A flap closes both compartments and the same is fastened by a "Velcro" fastener. The rain suit also has "Velcro" fasteners at the wrist and neck. Normally the pack is stored behind the back of the motorcycle. When the rain suit is in use the storage pouch is seated on the back of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,574 is illustrative of a coat which may be folded up when not in use, wherein there are provided various loops for carrying the folded coat on the shoulders, on the arms or on the hand as a suit case. Additionally other garments or articles may be folded up with-the coat. U.S. Design Pat. D323,237 shows a design for a combination backpack and convertible parka. There are a number of storage compartments in this design which seem to be fastened with slide fasteners. There is also a strap for carrying the fully closed pack, but the design does not show use of shoulder straps.
As can be seen the devices of some of these patents simply use garments converted into backpacks, or the use of a raincoat stored in a pouch, but when the rain suit is not in use, not intended to be carried on the back. The convertible backpack and pouch of the design patent is not provided with any additional storage compartments and requires the user to carry the load on the lower part of the back without benefit of any shoulder strap support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,777 has a number of similarities to the device of this invention; however, in this application there are a number of advantageous differences also. For one this invention stores a raincoat in the pouch rather than a jacket and instead of a flap as a cover, there is a completely detachable totebag.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a convertible backpack which has improved features as well as additional features over the cargo packs presently available.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination backpack that has incorporated in the backpack a raincoat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a combination backpack which has a completely detachable totebag overlying the storage compartment for the rain coat.
It is an additional object of this invention is to provide a combination backpack that has a raincoat, integral with the storage compartment and held in place by fastening straps, wherein the backpack is also provided with a number of easily accessible storage compartments.
A still further object of this invention is the provision of supporting the tote bag at the bottom of the pack when not in use.